I Can't Be Perfect
by even angels fall
Summary: "Nothing's gonna change the thing's you said to me, Nothing's gonna make this right again" Draco is tired and in love...


****

Perfect

By

Even Angels Fall

Hermione Granger, the love of his life. He had risk his life for her, And now he had to confront his father. Today would be his last change to tell his dad that he would not become a deatheaters, that he would marry Hermione because he loved her more than life itself, that he would not become like his father. And that if it took it he would inherited himself. He would do it all for her.. to prove her that he as worth it, that she was worth it.

He had fallen for Hermione Granger the first time he had set eyes on her on the train. Yes, she was muggleborn, and to what his father had taught him, muggleborn should never be aloud in Hogwarts, but when his eye had set upon her his heart had skip a beat and made in uncomfortable. She was not the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, but her intelligence, and her knowledge give her power that other girls didn't have. It's been 7 years and still he felt the same way he did the first time he saw her.

Today was the battle of the band of Hogwarts, and he was the first to go. His father was there looking around to see who was there. He could see Hermione talking to Potter and the two Weasleys. What was she saying? I didn't know, but he sure would like to. His band didn't have a name… But the members were Goyle, Crabb, and himself. 

This was going to be hard but he was ready to do it. He look at Goyle to know if he was ready, then to Crabb, neither of them where ready. So he look at his father, who it had been a total of two years he hadn't seen… was he really ready to do this? He looked at Dumbledore he would be happy to learn what he would say to his father. 

The way he felt all started in second year when his father hit him with his cane. That was it, he had understand everything then and there, never spoke a word about it and had started to right poetry and songs to relieve himself from the hurt he felt. He loved his father and even if he would say that he hated him, it would never be true. To try to hate your own blood was sinful, it would bring you to the verge of craziness, he knew it now. Now after all this year of silence tears and hopeful dreams dash…

He turn around, Crabb and Goyle where ready. Was he? He had to. He put his tumb up, and Crabb started the music with Goyle following him... They had never heard the song, just knew how to play it. Now it would a surprise to them and to his father. The words came out soft but real…

****

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  


I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  


The reaction of everyone was not what he hope for his father was made at him, Dumbledore was more then just surprise, the face that Hermione was making was more then he could support, Potter and the two Weasleys face was worth a laugh, but Draco Malfoy didn't feel like laughing, he had open up to everyone in Hogwarts for the first time in years.. Now he felt trap, everyone knew he had a heart somewhere inside his hard shell and that he could feel. How did that come out so perfectly? Without tears? He did not know, one thing for sure was that now he knew he had won Hermione heart... But at what price? Only him knew, and no one, not even her, would come so near him ever again...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tell me what you think!

Hugs and Kisses

Even Angels Fall

****

  
  



End file.
